Nico's Love
by Cityofpansycakes4
Summary: Addie is 17 and in love with Nico. When she says yes what will happen next...This is rated M, so there will be stuff. Also' this is after The Last Olympian and no Lost Hero. This takes place 2 years after it. Nico is the same age as Percy. So, Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1-Yes

Hello, my name is Addie and I'm a demigod. I'm the daughter of Apollo. I'm 17 and in love with Nico di Angelo and he is my best freind.

At breakfast I sit by my brother Will. Who is always staring at Nyssa at the Hephaestus table. "Will!" I say. "What?" Will says in a girly tone

which gets him a slap on the back of the head. "Why don't you ask her to the fireworks Friday?" "Because she is my best freind and I don't

want to ruin our freindship." he says. I know that Nyssa is in love with him and he is the same way, so I say "You know that she's in love with you?"

The son of Apollo just looks at me and says "YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD YEARS AGO!" and with he storms off. Since today is a free day

we get to do anything we want, so i go back to my cabin and grab my swimming suit. I also grab a bag and put sun screen, a book, towal,

and a pair of sun glasses. When I'm almost at the beach, I see Nico in the shadows who look hot. "Nico!" He turns when I say his name. I walk over to

him and to see if he want to come to the beach with me. He says yes and we go to his cabin his trunks and a towal. They are black.

"Nico, can I ask you a question?" "Yes" He says from the bathroom while getting dressed. "How to I get a guy to like me?" I say while

sitting on his bed. "Addie, whom may this guy be?" Nico say comming of of the bathroom. "Why do I have to tell you?" I say with grin.

"Beacuse I am your only freind other then Will." he says as we head out the door. "You" He stops died in his tracks and looks up

at me and leans in to kiss me which I allow. "Now does this make us boyfriend and girlfriend?" I ask. Nico kisses me agian and i take that as a yes.

"Will you go to the Fireworks with me, Addie?" "Yes" I say and kiss him.


	2. Chapter 2-Hades cabin

When we get to the beach I lay my towel beside Nico's. Today is only Sunday I have 5 days to pick out what I'm going to wear.

We play in the water for a while. When the horn called out for lunch, Nico takes me to my cabin and I says "I wish you could sit

at your table." When I get dried of and throw on a pair of jean shorts, my camp shirt, and my Toms. As I walk to eat lunch I see

Will talking to Nyssa. Will comes up with Nyssa holding his hand. "Addie, will you and Nico come to Percy cabin today at 8:30?"

"Let me ask Nico" I say walking to my table. Will seat beside me "So who is all going to be there?" I say while grabbing some bacon.

"Percy, Annabeth, Me, Nyssa and couple other people" Will says as we go up to pick some of our food in the fire for our dad.

As I leave from lunch I walk to Hades cabin. I knock and Nico opens the door. I walk in behind him and we go sit on his bed and I ask

him "Will you with me to Percy's cabin to play Truth or Dare?" "Yes, but not everybody knows where dating." He say with that grin that

just get me and love it. "So, I take that as a no?" I say looking in to his brown almost black eyes. "It's a yes, Addie" "Ok, but are you going

to wear?" I said. "I thought was going wear my black jeans and my converse and a black shirt and my jacket that you love." Nico says while

I'm on his lap facing him. "Don't you have anything other then black?" "Not really. You know I'm the child of Hades, God of the underworld.

Right?" "Yea and I'm the daughter of Apollo. Ok, but you have to at least come pick me up, Ok?" I say. He kisses in responds. I kiss back

while gripping the back of his shirt. I take his shirt and moan while he kiss my neck. I hear the door open. I turn around and see Percy red in

the face. "I could come back?" Nico puts his shirt on and says "What do you want, Percy?" Percy walks over to the other side of the cabin

and says "Are you guys come to over to my cabin at 8:30 tonight?" "Yes" Me and Nico says at the same time. "Wow. Are you dating?" "Yes"

We says again together. "Ok see you at my cabin at 8:30 also bring yourself." Percy says walking out of the cabin. "That was close" Nico says.

"Next time lock the door please?" "Ok and you better get ready." He says as I walk out of his cabin. "See you later" I say.


	3. Chapter 3-Truth or Dare

I headed someone knowing on the cabin door. Nobody is in our cabin, beacuse they all have go to

some meetting. So, I went and answered it and Nico was standing there with a black eye. "WHAT IN HADES

HAPPEN TO YOU?!" I was mad at whoever done this was going to pay. "I was fighting with some skeleton when I let one

slip and hit me in my eye."He said and I was just looking that eye. Then I got up and went to the

bathroom and got some nector and some ambrosi squares to heal his eye. As I walk out Nico has

his shirt up and I see a big gash on his right hip. I stop and he pull his shirt down, so I can't see the

gash. "I know thats a skeleton didn't do that. So, who did it?" I say crossing my arms and giving him

'the look'. "It doesn't matter" he says as I hand him the nector and an ambrosi square. "Yes, it does.

Please tell, so I go kick their ass." "Connor Stoll." as he says that I run out of my cabin as fast as I can.

Running over to Hermes' cabin and bust there the doors to see Connor laying on his bed naked with

Drew on top of him with only a bra on. They stop and look at me as I take out my camara and take a

picture. Then runout and back to Apollo's cabin. When I get back Nico looking ten times better with no

black eye or gash. "I got something to show you!" I say happly. I pull up the picture on my camara.

Showing him he says "We should show this to the people at Percy's tonight." He says trying not to

laugh. I give a shirt he let me have when the Stolls pulled a prank on me. He slips it on and we go to

Percy's. As we walk in there is Percy, Annabeth, Grover, Will, Nyssa, Katie, and Travis. "Sit on the floor

and let's get stared." Percy says as we all sit down."Also, the rules are if you don't do one you play one

thing of clothing" Percy sits next to Annabeth who sit next to Grover next to Travis then Katie then Nyssa

then Will then Me then Nico. "Ok I'll go first," Says Percy. "Nico,Truth or Dare?" "Dare" Nico says grinning.

"I dare to give Addie a hickey on the right side of her neck." Nico comes close to my neck and suckes it till

it leaves one. Everyone is just staring at us. I think I turned red and I see Nico did. "Addie, Truth or Dare?"

Nico says. "Truth" I says while looking up at him. "When did yopu first start liking me?" He says with a smile.

"About the time I first met you and I also know that you liked me to, but I didn't want to say anything." He

lookes down and kisses me and I kiss him back. Then Will says "That enough. By the way if you do anything

to hurt my sister I will kill you. Got it?" "Yes" Nico says. "Ok. Travis, Truth or Dare?" I says looking at Travis.

"Dare" he says. "I dare you to go over to your cabin and look in, Ok?" I say trying not to laugh. Nico is the

same way. "Ok" Travis says as he walks out. Five mins. Later he comes back with a black eye."WHAT IN THE

HADES HAPPEN TO YOU?" Katie yelling. "I was hit with Connor's shoe" He says. "What was in your cabin?"

I ask in sweet little girl tone. "I saw Drew on top of Connor saying 'Oh, Connor' and Connor is saying 'I'm

about to cum!' Then they saw me and Drew throw Connor's track spike. It hurt!" All of us, but Travis is

pissed of. Connor comes in with only a pair of short on and says "WHAT IN THE HADES WAS MY BROTHER

DOING IN THEIR?!" "It was a dare!" I say. Connor run out, most likely to go run back over to Drew. After

that mess we got back to our game. It is Travis turn so he said "Annabeth and you know the question"

"Truth" she said with dareing look. "I dare to drink a whole bottle of Jagermeister." Travis said while giving

Annabeth the bottle. She tipped it back and stared to drink. The bottle was only half-full, so it only took

her like three mins. When she was done, she stared to act a little off. She said "Guys, you can't tell Annabeth

this but I think too smart of her own good." Then she lookes a little green and rans off to the bathroom and

stared to throw up. Katie and I ran in there too. We found her over the toilit pucking her guts out. I feel bad for her. I

walked over and healed her where she stopped. She was all better when we got out to all the rest. Annabeth

sat down next to Percy and said "Traivs" Traivs knew this was coming and he said "Dare" which was a bad idea.

"I dare you to tell me if you really love Katie." Annbeth said with a smirk on her face. Traivs looked at Katie and

said "I love you more then anything in the world." He said. Katie leaned and kissed him. It was one of the sweets thing

I have ever seen other then Nico.


End file.
